


Coda 3.22

by Mewwy



Series: Codas for Season 3 [22]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda 3.22, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewwy/pseuds/Mewwy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of Ella's kidnapping takes a hard toll on Danny. Thankfully Steve is there to hold him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coda 3.22

            Steve handed Danny the next beer and he simply drank it. It wasn’t that Danny was drunk, but Steve was pretty sure Danny was on his way there. He’d already drunk four beers and if this kept up, Steve would need to go to the store himself or cut him off. After a case like this everyone needed to let off a little steam. The case, of course, hit Danny the hardest with him being a father. “Danno, don’t you think you should slow down?”

            Shaking his head he turned and looked at Steve. “We did good today, we saved the girl, but I did bad… So very bad.”

            “You did what needed to be done. I was right there with you the whole way.” Nursing his own beer, Steve watched Danny who was slumped into himself.

            Danny shook his head again. “No, Steve I crossed over so many lines today. Dammit I wasn’t a cop, I was a predator. A monster! I became so focused and goal orientated I took down everything in my path.” He swallowed the rest of his beer and waved it at Steve for another one. “I became what we hunted. I wanted to kill him with my bare hands. The man is in the hospital with kidney and liver bruising. I did that. I destroyed that man’s gut.”

            “Woah Danny. Stop. You did what needed to be done. The son of a bitch was the monster, not you. He buried a child alive and called her leverage.” Steve took Danny’s beer bottle, but didn’t hand him another one. The empty hand waved at Steve and there was a small, sad look on Danny’s face, but Steve was not going let Danny get smashed. Not like this.

            “Give me another beer Steven.” He grimaced as Danny waved his hand at Steve again. Taking a moment to look at Danny, and Steve really looked at him, Steve noticed that  Danny looked haunted and tired. The lines around his eyes were more pronounced than usual.

            “I’m cutting you off.” Steve leaned back and waited for the tirade. Maybe that was what Danny needed, someone else to focus the anger on? “No more beer.”

            “There is vodka in the kitchen from Kono. So I will be right back.” Danny stood very unsteadily and before he took a step Steve was right there to block his progress. “You are a fucking wall. You know that?”

            Steve nodded. “You don’t need anymore.” He wasn’t going to let Danny get trashed because sometimes Danny became a stroll down memory lane drunk, and that wouldn’t help anyone. It was probably a good idea not to let him spend too much time on memory lane tonight. This case was a tough one.

            “Steve, I am going to drown myself in drink tonight and sleep like a rock.” He put his hand on Steve’s chest and pushed, “You are not going to get in the way of this plan.”

            “Sorry Danny. I’m in the way of this plan.” Taking a breath and covering Danny’s hand that still rested on his chest Steve added, “You don’t need the memories the alcohol will bring Danny,” Steve said softly. “We did good today. Ella is safe and sound at home and Amanda got justice. We stopped a child abduction ring, potentially found 20 other children who were abducted. Arrested a couple who had held someone hostage in their home for 10 years Danny. _10 years!_ Today we did so much noble work. You did so much.”

            “Shuddup. I just want to drink until I black out.” Danny  lay his head on their joined hands on Steve’s chest, “I want to forget about the babies who were abducted. About my baby who was abducted. I just want to pass out and forget the innocence that these kids lost.” He sighed a little and Steve put his free arm around him. “I want to pretend that today fucking mattered. That we made a dent in the child trafficking racket, but I doubt we did. Helen Cantera was only one person.”

            Rubbing his back, Steve added,  “But she kidnapped potentially 20 plus children Danny. Those are 20 families that may see their babies again.” Steve lowered his voice and then his head so his mouth was in Danny’s hair, “Like we found Grace. These families deserve that reunion too.”

            “But we lost one Steve. Amanda never gave up. She fought and believed and almost made it out. We lost an innocent.” He mumbled into Steve’s chest.

            Steve nodded his head then kissed the top of Danny’s head. “This is an argument that neither side will win. Let’s just go to bed Danny. Curl up around each other and forget about the world.”

            “Okay,” he mumbled. Trying to make their way to the stairs when Danny stumbled and chuckled, Steve held him upright. “Guess the four beers in such a quick succession was a bad idea.”

            Steve smiled at him. “Not one of your better ones. Take one step at a time Danno.” They made their way upstairs quietly and carefully. If Steve helped Danny stand up straight so he didn’t fall off the stairs, no one needed to know. Danny was at the bedroom door when Steve turned him. “Bathroom Danno,” and walked him into the bathroom. Turning the faucet on,  Steve filled a glass with water and held it out to Danny,  “Drink.”

            Danny did as he was told and drank two full glasses of water. “I’m done.” He put the glass down and Steve nodded. “You said something about bed?” Danny slurred.  Steve  could see Danny was barely holding on by a thread. So, tired and defeated, Danny stumbled slightly heading into the bedroom and began taking his shirt off.

            “Here,” Steve offered as he walked over and helped Danny with the buttons on his shirt and helped him disrobe out of his clothes. “Come on Danny. Come lay down.” Once again, Steve helped walk his blond haired partner to the edge of the bed. “Hold on.” Pulling back the sheets he eased Danny down to the bed. “You got it?”

            Danny nodded and with a rather ungraceful flop,  Danny was lying in bed. Steve shook his head, and with a soft smile  went about undressing down to his own boxer briefs so he could crawl into bed with him. Crawling into the other side, Steve shifted the smaller man around so they were spooned up together. Lying there in silence, Steve figured Danny had passed out by the rhythm of his breathing. When Danny spoke it was hushed, “when I lost the first child it was the hardest day of my life. She was 8 and her father had a little too much to drink and left her in the car overnight while he drank himself unconscious. Tamara looked so peaceful when we opened up the car. She had died of hypothermia.  I spent that night buried in a bottle wondering if it was a good idea to be a police officer or not.”

            “I wish I had been that lucky.” Steve kissed the blonde head. “We were in country and there were these kids playing. It was only later that we discovered they had been playing in a mine field. Unable to break our cover, all we could do was watch the scene unfold in front of us.”

            Both men were silent as they held each other as the demons threatened. “I know we did a good job today, but losing an innocent is the worst day on this job.” Danny murmured.

            Tightening his grasp on Danny, Steve said, “Losing a child _any_ day is a bad day.” Kissing Danny’s neck to show his love, Steve then left his face buried in Danny’s neck.

            “If you give me a hickey Steven so help me I am going to bash you upside the head.” Danny murmured on the edge of sleep.

            “Shhh Danno... Sleep. It does the body good.” Steve smirked into Danny’s neck.

            “That is milk you idiot.”  Danny Chuckled  showing Steve that he didn’t really mean the insult.

            “Shhh Danno… A growing boy needs his rest.”

             Danny groaned, “Shut up you Neanderthal!”

            A sweet kiss from Steve, and Danny turned his head to get another one on the lips. “I love you.” Steve said softly.

            “I love you too.” Danny said, kissing him back, gently and quietly.

 

 

Finis

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone especially my goddess and angel StaceyK1968. She kept me sane after this last episode. This one was a particularly HARD episode for me to watch. As some of you know I suffer from major anxiety and depression issues and this episode was so triggering to me I didn't think I would be able to write a coda let alone complete the episode. So this isn't nearly enough of a story for this episode, but it is all I have. Be gentle on me. 
> 
> All concrit, kudos and comments welcome.
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading.


End file.
